prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan McBride
Ryan Cluney (born 1984) is an American professional wrestler who has worked for such independent wrestling promotions as Combat Zone Wrestling and Maryland Championship Wrestling. Career On December 13, 2008, at CZW Cage of Death X, Ryan McBride defeated Pinkie Sanchez, IWS regular Dan Paysan, Insanity Pro Wrestling's Carter Gray, and All-American Wrestling/IWA Mid-South's Egotistico Fantastico in what may well have been the hottest match of the night to become the new CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship. The finish saw Pinkie Sanchez and Ryan McBride fighting on the ladder - both went to grab the belt and fell down, but McBride was holding the belt when they hit the mat. On June 11, 2009, Ryan McBride won his first Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup defeating Kirby Mack, Qeenan Creed, Aden Chambers, Adam Carelle and Kenny Dykstra in a Six-man match in the finals. On December 8, 2009, McBride lost a dark match to Jon Dahmer in a dark match at CZW Cage of Death XI. At the next years Cage of Death, McBride was involved in a six-way scramble that included AKUMA Alex Colon, Drew Gulak, Johnathan Gresham, Ryan McBride, Ruckus and Rich Swann. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450° splash **''Irish Cloverleaf'' (Cloverleaf) **Shooting star press *'Signature moves' **Death Valley driver **Dropsault **Moonsault knee drop **Enzuigiri **Fisherman DDT floated over into a small package **Spinning fireman's carry cutter **Standing shooting star press *'With Teddy Stigma' **''Total Elimination'' **''Simultaneous 450° splashes *'Nicknames' **"Hot Shot" Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Eastern Wrestling Alliance' **EWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Teddy Stigma (1) **Tag Team of the Year (2007) – with Teddy Stigma **Match of the Year (2007) with Teddy Stigma vs. The Varsity in a Ladder match *'FirstState Championship Wrestling' **1CW First State Champion (1 time) **1CW Unified Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ground Breaking Wrestling' **GBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Teddy Stigma (1) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Teddy Stigma (1) **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Rage Television Championship (2 times) **Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **2007 Rookie of the Year nominee **PWI ranked him #'472' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 **PWI ranked him #'395' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #'348' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him #'383' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 External links * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Shore Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:MCW Cruiserweight champions Category:MCW Rage Television champions Category:Eastern Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:First State Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers